Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Rise to Honor
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: In this new adventure with the Wright Anything Agency will have the return of old friends and new, have many different cases from a war veteran's death, to a school shooting to even a forest fire case. With a new Prosecutor on the stand who has the help of a convicted felon in the working of a criminal mind, what sort of dangers will Phoenix and friends will meet? Come find out R
1. Battlefield Turnabout Part 1

OK, here's the first chapter of this new Phoenix Wright fanfic I had planned. I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, the story be written in different points of view similar to the games (Phoenix, Apollo or Athena). So with that out-of-the-way, enjoy.

Battlefield Turnabout Part 1

At a mansion, a feminine figure stood over the now dead body of a man with a NAVY t-shirt and a pair of jeans, who was against the wall with a bloodied head on his head, a now broken navy ship model on the ground, which was the very thing to end his life.

"…Crap…" the figure said, now nervous. "This shouldn't have happened like this…what do I-wait, that's it." The figure just smirked at this. "Sorry Wally but this battle you won't win." She then threw something aside before heading out, leaving the body behind her.

_January 12__th__, 11:03. Courtroom No. 7. Defendant Lobby_

(Phoenix Wright's point of view)

Sitting in the middle of the Defense Lobby No. 7, I was adjusting my blue suit in front of a mirror, making sure the spikes that make up my hair are straight and that my attorney badge is gleaming. My agency's new client's employer was the subject of blunt force trauma from what I read in the autopsy given to me by the police when I was investigating.

Did I mention that this man was a War Veteran and if I don't find a way to have her found innocent, she's likely to go on Death Row? Yeah…just another day for me…

Anyway…I'm Phoenix Wright, a lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency in Los Angeles. I had a lot of experience with these kinds of cases and I've always been able to win them despite the odds.

I then hear someone come up as I turn and saw a young woman with short brown hair and a cute blue magician costume with diamonds on the pointed skirt and cape with a diamond brooch with a light blue top hat. This is my daughter, Trucy Wright.

"Hey Daddy, think you'll be OK?" she asked with concern, as I chuckle and give her a small hug as she hugged me back.

"I'll be alright, Truce. You know me, I'm used to these kinds of odds." I tell my daughter, smiling down at her as she smiled back.

"So when is this new assistant showing up?" Trucy asked, looking up at me as I chuckled. I told her I hired someone for the agency, but I didn't tell her who yet.

"Don't worry, Truce. You'll see." I told her as I heard something as I saw two young adults with an older woman.

The male of the three had short brown hair with two spikes on it, dark brown eyes, a red vest over a short-sleeved white shirt, a blue tie, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes with a golden-yellow bracelet around his wrist. Next to him was a young woman with long red hair tied in a side ponytail, dark blue eyes, a yellow crescent moon earring on her right ear, an opened yellow jacket over a white button up shirt, a yellow skirt with black stockings, a pair of white boots and what looked like a small robot head around her neck. These two are Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes, my students and proteges in the law firm.

"So, you ready Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms as I nod. He's actually Trucy's half-brother from their birth mother, but they don't know it…I'm waiting until their mother tells them. But with that, they can see small details that most would miss when someone speaks.

"Yep." I said with a smile…though to be honest, I was nervous as hell…

"You sound kind of nervous, boss." Athena said, her hands on her hips as I chuckle. You see, she can read emotions by the way people speak, so her hearing is really powerful. Plus with Widget, her personal robotic assistant around her neck, can show what we need to know about how someone feels.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur Wright." Said the third woman as she walked up. She was quite attractive, if a bit older than I was, with short brown hair, dark green eyes and wore a simple gray button up dress with a white apron on her chest and a feather duster in hand.

"Uh…hello, Miss Dustin-" Before I could finish my sentence, she began to use the duster on me, making me cough a bit since the feathers was near my face.

"You're suit is quite dusty, monsieur. Don't mind me." She said as she finished up, smiling at this. This woman is Marie Dustins, the victim's maid and a immigrant from France. The victim hired her to help keep his home clean while he was gone on business with his family.

"_Je suis tellement heureuse_! _Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé_." she said with a gleeful look on her face, as I look nervously at Athena, since she was the only one to understand what she was saying half the time.

"Oui, nous sommes heureux de vous aider, Mlle Dustin." Athena said with a smile, as the two girls laughed a bit. I look towards Apollo and Trucy, hoping for some help, but the two just shrugged out of confusion.

"Hey Miss Dustin, someone wants to say good luck." Trucy said as she put her hand on her hip, as suddenly out of nowhere, a giant wooden puppet popped out of behind her cape and snatched her top hat out of the top of her head.

"Oh, Monsieur Hat." She said with a gleeful look as Trucy started to put on a show for her. I just chuckle a bit as I hear my phone ringing.

"Wright here." I said into it, waiting for an answer.

"Hey Nick, you at the court-house? Man, how come I'm completely lost?" a woman's voice on the other end of it said, as I just chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it. I really missed ya, you know that?" I said, as Athena looked at me with a confused look but I put a hand up, letting her know I'll talk to her later.

"Back at you, Nick. I'm hoping I'll be a lot of help." Said the woman as I chuckle.

"When weren't you help. You made sure to get to the office to get a copy of my notes, right?" I asked, as I chuckled at the show Trucy was doing with our client, but was stopping her from trying to clean her precious puppet.

"I did. And your handwriting is as sloppy as ever. OK, I'll be there soon. Keep a seat open for me at the Defense Bench. See you there." I nod as I hang up.

"SO…who was that, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked, a hint of teasing in her tone as I give her a flat look.

"A friend, Miss Cykes." I tell her in a stern tone as she giggled.

"SURE she is…" She said with a teasing grin, as I give her a confused look.

"How did you know it was a girl on the phone?" I asked her as she chuckled, before I realized it. "You heard the voice, didn't you?"

"Yep. But anyway…who are we up against?" asked Athena, curious.

"Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, Miss Cykes. The Trial is about to start." The Bailiff said as I nod.

"Gotcha. Thanks. Come on, Team, let's go. Don't worry Miss Dustins, Trucy will take care of you until you're asked to come up. Alright?" I explained as she nods as the three of us went into the courtroom.

_January 12__th__, 11:30, Courtroom No. 7_

The room itself was a simple enough place, with a familiar older, balding man with a thick beard and a black robe.

He banged his gavel as he says, "The Trial of Miss Maria Dustins may now begin."

"Defense is Ready, your honor." I said as I heard a light-hearted chuckle as Apollo cringed as he saw someone walk up to the Prosecution side of the room. Across from us was a tanned young man with blue eyes, platinum blonde hair with a long bang on the side, a dark lavender jacket over a black shirt, a chain necklace with a stylized silver 'G' on it, a chain belt on his black pants and a pair of boots.

"Ready to Rock, Herr Judge." Said the man with a smile, a hint of German in his mostly light-hearted tone. He then saw us and smiled. "Ah, Herr Wright, Herr Forehead and Fräulein Cykes. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Prosecutor Gavin." I said with a nod while Apollo cringes at the nickname.

"At least it isn't that creep of a Prosecutor, Payne…" Cykes said to me, as I nod in agreement.

"Herr Gaspen is on leave for awhile…Herr Edgeworth wasn't exactly happy with is behavior in court. And Winston is on vacation. So I allowed myself some free time…even if it is a chance to go against the famous Phoenix Wright again…in a more honorable way, of course." Klavier explained as I smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"alright…shall we activate the new MASON system?" the Judge asked Klavier Gavin, who nods. He then pressed a button as a large device began to descend, creating multiple arms that revealed many things. I press a button on my side as he did the same, which created images of the sight of the crime for those in the audience.

Eight people on each side of the court room, four on my side and four on the other sat down and got out what looked like Laptops with MASON programs came up at this.

"The Jury is ready, your honor." Said one of the Jurists as he nods.

"You may begin now." Said the Judge as he looked at Klavier.

"Ja, Herr Judge." Said Klavier as he got up and brought up a picture of the victim: A middle-aged man with a buzz cut, dark brown eyes and a navy jacket around his shoulders. "The victim, Sergeant Wally Shaw, was found dead in his home on January 11th, at around 4 PM. The cause of death was a blow to the head from his own naval model." He then added in the Autopsy report, which the three of us read over, along with a picture of the crime scene.

"…A naval model?" the Judge asked, now curious.

"Ja. A model ship he had on a shelf in his room." Said Klavier as he showed a picture of said item: A bloodied object that looked like it had broken to pieces upon hitting the ground, with the bottom of it covered with some blood.

"That is a large model…I thought model ships were small and made of wood." The Judge said, as Klavier only chuckled.

"…He's thinking those ships in the bottle, isn't he?" Athena asked with an exasperated tone, as I just sigh a bit

"I guess so…" I sighed as I added the information about the ship into the Court Record, a folder of information I keep with me.

"On it, we had found the fingerprints of the defendant, Fräulein Dustins." Klavier explained, showing the fingerprint data they had found on it.

"Well, that makes things more bad for us…" Apollo said with a nervous look, as I nod in agreement.

"Anything else?" I asked, curious.

"Nein, not yet. Anything else is from clutter on the ground, and we weren't sure that was evidence." Klavier explained. "But I kept it anyway." He then shows said clutter: what looked like a broken piece of china and a few assorted military-themed items.

"He seemed to be very proud of the Navy." The Judge said, seeing all of this as Klavier nods.

"Ja. He was very proud soldier in that fraction of the military. Sadly he was discharged due to an old leg injury he gained onboard the ship." Klavier said with a shake of the head. "Makes it even worse that a young woman like her could end him like this…if she did it that is."

The audience began to whisper as the Jurists began to talk to each other about the case. "Well, he sure knows how to work the crowd," said Athena as I nod in agreement, looking towards the back for any sign of the person I was waiting for.

"Who is your first witness?" asked the Judge, curious.

"Prosecution calls the Defendant, Marie Dustins, to the Stand. I am curious of her relationship with the victim." Klavier said as the judge nods as the woman walked up, dusting the witness stand. "Name and Occupation, Fräulein."

"Marie Dustins, I am a cleaning woman whom Sergeant Shaw empoyed, Monsieur Gavin." Marie said with a nod.

"Mind telling us about your relationship with the victim?" Klavier asked, as she nods.

Witness Testimony: The relationship between the two of us

"Sergeant Shaw hired me a week after I arrived in America. He was a very kind man and a good father. He and I got along quite well, so I do not have any reason to kill him, so why would you suspect me?"

Klavier nods as he says "So…you stand that you have no motive, ja?" The woman nods as he says "Alright…"

"You may start your cross-examination, Mr. Wright." The Judge said as I nod as I looked over the testimony, but one thing got me curious…

"HOLD IT!" I yell, as I look at the woman in question. "How come you he asked you to become a maid a week after you arrived in America?"

"Well…I met Sergeant Shaw once in France when I was still living there, so we know each other quite well before this event. We were quite good friends, so when I worked with him, it was really enjoyable." Marie said, as I looked over some information about the two.

"Hmm…wait, when was he in France?" I asked, curious now.

"10 years ago, he went to France with his friends in the Navy. He and I became…friends when that happened." Marie explained, as I saw Apollo looking at her calmly.

"Hmm…think you could add that to your testimony?" asked Athena, as if hearing something.

"Of course." Said Marie as she says "Sergeant Shaw and I became friends 10 years ago while he was in France with the navy."

"Athena, you hearings something?" I asked as she nods. "Alright…Your Honor, May I ask Miss Cykes to activate her Mood Matrix?"

"Of course." The Judge said as he looked at Klavier, who just gave a casual shrug in response as Athena hooked up Widget and pressed a button on it, causing a screen to appear. She put on a three-fingered glove that covered her pointer and middle finger along with her thumb.

She then pressed the button as I watched the Mood matrix activate by turning on the loading screen. I began to look through what is in the recording and noticed something with the added bit of testimony…the green marker was going off as expected, but the red marker was going off as well.

"GOT IT!" I said as I looked at Miss Dustins. "So, you were happy as a friend to Mr. Shaw, yes?"

"Of course I was. Why?" asked Marie as I sighed, as if contemplating on telling her or not…I took a breath and looked at her calmly.

Then I said "But according to the Mood Matrix, you're tone showed some anger…why is that?"

"Uh…I don't have any anger towards him…I guess I was, as you say…mad at our relationship I guess…" she sighed, rubbing her wrist at this, which is then I noticed she wore a silver bracelet.

"Your Relationship?" Athena asked, looking at her suspiciously. "What about it?"

"Wait…you liked him more than a friend, didn't you?" I asked her, as she gave a solemn nod.

"…Yes…" she said with a sigh. "So you see, I had no motive to kill him if I cared about him that much."

"Nein…" said Klavier with a sigh. "It just gives you a new type of motive…if you can't have him, no one can." He said as he slammed his fist against the wall. "am I wrong, Fräulein?"

"Non, bien sûr que non!" She said with a freaked out look, her duster causing dust to come out of it, making her cough a bit from the dust flying out of it.

"OBJECTION!" I yelled as I slammed my hands on the table. "That is conjecture, Mr. Gavin!"

"Is it? It's quite clear that she has a motive to kill the man out of an act of passion." Said Klavier.

"OBJECTION!" Said Apollo, as we turned to him. "There's no way that she could have killed him!"

"And what proof do you have?" asked Klavier. "her fingerprints are all over the murder weapon and there's not much of a size difference between the two. She could easily slam the object into his head with the right amount of force to take out the man."

"Hmm…" I looked over the picture of the crime scene as I slam my hands down. "Wait, I think Mr. Justice is right!"

"What proof do you have?" asked Klavier, giving me a determined glare. "Or is this a bluff?"

"Hmm…Off course I have proof." I said in a tone that was more determined than I actually was.

"Alright, Mr. Wright…what evidence helps your cause?" asked the Judge as I look over the evidence and saw something that caught my eye.

"TAKE THAT!" I yell as I show…the model itself. "This model in size alone is quite large, right?"

"Yes?" asked Klavier, now curious at what I was trying to point out.

"And from what this says…it's 20 points of plastic, right?" I asked.

"Yes…GAH!" Klavier cringed when he realized what I was saying.

"This thing is very long and very heavy…not to mention if one would use this as a weapon, they wouldn't be able to use it in a deadly way. Especially against someone with military training." I explained. "So thus…it's impossible that she is the killer! The murder weapon would have missed it's mark!"

The crowd began to chat away at this, as the Judge banged his gavel. "ORDER! Order in the court! Mr. Wright, you bring up a good point…Prosecutor Gavin? Your thoughts?"

Gavin was rubbing his chin before he chuckled as he says "Well…I'll admit, Herr Wright has a good point as well…but it's just a theory, so unless someone has proof of its validity, it'll only stay as-"

"HOLD IT!" said a female voice as I smiled a bit, as everyone else looked shocked as we all turned. Coming inside was a young woman, at least in her late 20s, walked into the room, getting a bit of attention.

The woman in question wore a purple suit jacket like Athena's over a light pink button up shirt that revealed some cleavage, a purple skirt, a bead necklace with an orange magatama on it, and a pair of Mary Jane shoes on her feet.

"…and you are, miss?" The Judge asked, now curious as the woman chuckled.

"Ah your honor, I'm heart broken…I thought you'd recognize a pretty young woman like me." The woman said with a snicker. "Nick, think you can remind him?"

"Sure…Maya." I said with a smile as I look at the Judge and everyone else in the room. "This is Maya Fey, the Master of the Kurain Spirit Technique…and now my office's Paralegal."

"…WHAT?!" asked Apollo and Athena in shock, as Klavier looked surprised.

"Wait…your partner from your rookie days?" Klavier asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Yep. And it looks like I came in time." She said with a grin on her face. "I've looked into Mr. Shaw for Nick…and I found this at the scene of the crime under the coach." She then brought out a bag, which had a silver bracelet in it, similar to the one Marie was wearing.

"Wait…I know that bracelet…it was a bracelet me and Wally gave each other…" Marie said, surprised. "But why wasn't it on him?"

"I looked it over…and look here." Said Maya as she points to it on the screen, which showed it had a broken part on it. "It got ripped off his arm by someone…so I'm thinking we could have this looked at."

"Hmm…alright…" said Klavier as he nods, looking at Maya with a curious look. "But before I take this in…I wouldn't mind bringing in the next witness, if that is OK."

"I have no problem…given the circumstances, I'll call for a 20 minute recess." The Judge said as he banged his gavel, as the people began to leave the room.

"Come on guys, we're gonna have a meeting." I said as the group nods as we headed into the Defendant's Lobby. I'm not sure who this new witness is, and I'm not sure how this new piece of evidence will help us…but I'm hopeful this will turn things around.

End of Battlefield Turnabout Part 1

Well, I'm hopeful you guys like this first part of this new Phoenix Wright series. Before you ask, it'll switch between Points of View of the three Defense Attorneys like in the games. So you'll see it from the eyes of Phoenix, Apollo or Athena depending on the turnabout. So I hope you enjoyed this and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Battlefield Turnabout Part 2

Thanks for the reviews, and I'll be sure to keep your tips in mind. So with that in mind…lets continue, shall we? Enjoy.

Battle Field Turnabout Part 2

January 12th, 13:22. Courtroom No. 7 Defendant Lobby

(Phoenix Wright's Point of View)

'Well…that could have been less hectic…' I thought with a sigh, watching Athena and Apollo basically interrogating Maya with Trucy standing by me, as I swore she was trying to explain. 'Gotta say…Maya has grown up quite a bit since I last saw her…'

Her black hair was in a bun with a bun on it, which allowed the hair to seem to become neck-length in length with her brown eyes shining with experience but with the same energy as I remembered.

But I was caught off guard when I heard Athena ask "So, when were you hired, Miss Fey?"

"You can just call me Maya, Athena. I'm sure Nick told you guys a lot about me." Maya said, as I cringed.

'…OK, I think that's a bit too much there, Maya…' I thought, getting nervous as Apollo crossed his arms.

"Well…I do remember him mentioning a kid during my first case with the Agency…but I wasn't aware it was you." Apollo said, as I cringed at that.

'Oh yeah…I did say that, didn't I…?' I gave Maya a nervous look, as she gave me a glare, her cheeks puffed up like an angry chipmunk. 'Uh oh…'

"So, I'm a kid, huh?" she asked, sounding angry as I chuckled nervously.

"When I said 'Kid', I didn't mean KID-kid…" I bluffed, looking from side to side, making sure not to give any eye contact.

"…You're out of practice Nick, you're not as good at bluffing as you used to be." Maya said, giving me a teasing wink.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a master of bluffing!" I say to her proudly…as I think 'Wait, that didn't come out right…'

"Ha! Gotcha!" Maya laughed as Apollo and Athena laughed as well. I heard a squeak next to me, and I didn't need to have Athena's hearing to know that was Trucy stifling her laughter.

'…Traitors…' I thought as I gave the group a look, as they quickly grew silent. I just smirked at this sight as I looked towards Marie, who was sitting down, being silent.

"Miss Dustins? What is so important about that bracelet?" I asked her, looking at her face at this as she gave a sigh, sadness clear in her tone.

"It was a present we gave each other…we were in, as you would say…a relationship while he was in France." Marie explained. "It was a parting gift so we wouldn't forget each other. I got him that bracelet while I was given this one."

'An item with sentimental value…' I patted my pocket, where I held my magatama, which was given to me by Maya about 11 years ago after…a certain case. 'I can relate…'

"It was also how Wally recognized me when I arrived in America…we haven't seen each other in over 10 years, after all…" she continued to explain as the others sat down with her, listening to her tale.

"But how come you became a maid?" I asked, now curious now.

"Technically I'm a nanny for Wally's step-son, but I helped around the house while his wife and him are gone." Marie explained.

'Wife, huh? This is new…how come we didn't hear anything about his wife?' I thought, rubbing my chin as my thoughts began to form.

Then the Bailiff came out as he says "Mister Wright, Mr. Justice, Miss Cykes and Miss Fey? The trial is about to continue."

"Thanks." Athena said with a nod. "Alright team, let's go!" She pounded her fist, a confident smirk on her face.

"Yeah Nick, let's kick butt!" Maya said with the same excitement she had when she was a teenager.

'…Yep, it's the same old' Maya…a bit of a goof at times.' I nod to Apollo as Trucy waved as we went into the courtroom.

_January 12__th__, 13:32. Courtroom No. 7_

(Apollo Justice's Point of view)

I went to the defense's side of the room with Mr. Wright, Athena and Miss Fey, as I saw Klavier walk in. The Judge sat down as the MASON system reactivated. The Judge banged his gavel as he spoke.

"The trial of Miss Marie Dustins will now continue. Mister Gavin? Has there been any results from the bracelets?" the Judge asked, curious.

"Ja, there was." Klavier said with a nod as he showed the results on the holograms. "According to tests…hmm, that's strange…"

"What?" asked Mr. Wright, as he looked it over as he looked surprised, as he read over the results again before he frowned."…Well, that's shocking…"

"What? What is it?" Miss Fey asked, looking at Mr. Wright with confusion. I looked at her with a flat look, knowing full well what was going to happen next…something unexpected, as usual.

'OK, for someone who's been Mr. Wright's partner for about his early career, she sure is clueless…but I can't deny I'm curious myself.' I thought as I checked it out…and read the results and went wide-eyed, as did Athena.

"The prints belong to… the Sergeant's wife, Angela Shaw." Klavier explained. "Hmm…so that means that she could know what is going on."

"Can we get Mrs. Shaw here?" the Judge asked, as the former wanna-be rock star nods.

"Ja, she's in the gallery. Guess she wanted to watch the show." Klavier then chuckled as he says "Not that I blame her." He then began to do that 'snapping his fingers' thing he does…

'OK, why does he do that so much? Seriously, there's no music…' I gave him a flat look as a woman walked up. I looked at her carefully and raised an eyebrow. She appeared to be around my age with short brown hair, a white top under a brown jacket, a jean skirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Name and Occupation, Fräulein." Klavier said with a smile, as she just gave one back.

"I am Angela Shaw, I was the wife of Walter Shaws and I'm the head of a few charities here in the city." Angela explained with a smile, as I noticed she was rubbing her arm. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alright…may you testify why your fingerprints are on your husband's bracelet?" Klavier asked, as she nods.

"Of course." Angela said as she smiled as we listened carefully.

Witness Testimony: The Bracelet

"_To be honest, I don't remember the bracelet as much. I think he bought it from some retail shop or something. It had some weird French saying on it, but that's all I know. But other than that, I don't know why it would be on._" She explained, as I kept an eye on her as I felt my bracelet tighten at a point in her testimony.

"Alright…so that is out-of-the-way. Mr. Wright, you may start your cross examin-" But I interrupted the judge before he could finish.

I then asked,"If it's alright, your honor, may I?", as Mr. Wright looked at me. I then whisper to them "My bracelet reacted to her testimony, so I think she could be lying."

"Already?" Mr. Wright asked me, sounding surprised. "Doesn't it usually take a while before it reacts?"

"It was only faint though…maybe if I find the contradiction, maybe I can see what she's lying about…" said Apollo as Mr. Wright nods.

"Alright, go ahead." I nod as I looked over the testimony, but then I saw the part about the bracelet, as I looked it over in the court record…and frowned. I took out a piece of evidence and looked up and pointed and took a deep breath to concentrate when…

"OBJECTION!" I yell out for all to hear, as everyone was looking at me. '…Yep, the Chords of Steel is still going strong!'

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Shaw, surprised as I just smirked at her question.

"So…you don't know anything about the bracelet? I'm sure he would have told you about it…or you have asked about it. I mean he always wore it, didn't he?" I asked, as I saw her cringe a bit.

"Well…I may have asked about it once…but that was about it…" said the woman, as I watched her body language for anything.

"And I also got some information about the bracelet…you can't get it at any retail store…it was a gift from a friend." I explained, as I could swear I saw her body language begin to tighten up.

"Is that so…?" she asked, curious. "And who gave it to him then?"

"I'm sure you know…after all, it has a twin. The bracelet Miss Dustin wears." I explained, as she grunted at that. 'Hmm…wonder what that was about…' I thought, a frown forming on my face.

The crowd began to talk as the judge banged the gavel. "Order! Mr. Justice, what is the point of this?"

"I am just curious on how she didn't know about the bracelet…seeing that her husband hired the person who gave it to him in the first place and would have noticed the similarities. " I explained. I looked at the woman and asks "So…are you sure you didn't know about it?"

"…OK, I may have looked it over once or twice when he had it off." She explained. "I was curious on where he got it, and I never understood where he got it from…guess I know now."

"OK, fair enough…" I said, knowing something was off. "Could you testify more on the day Miss Dustins arrived?" Mrs. Shaw nods as she took a breath.

Witness Testimony: When Miss Dustins Arrived

"_When Wally introduced me and our son to the new maid, who was also like a nanny half of the time, I was kind of surprised. Of course, this was because they seem to have known each other for quite some time. And one of the things I notice was those bracelets, so I kind of guessed he hired her because they were friends. But that's all I know_." She spoke.

I then felt the bracelet tighten more than before as the Judge nods. "Hmm…very interesting…Mr. Justice, you may begin your cross-examination."

'OK…better make sure to remember…if I feel it tighten, grip it and see where the nervous habit lies…' I reminded myself as I concentrated on the testimony as she repeated it, as I noticed something.

I gripped my bracelet as I felt my sinuses began to heighten as I began to look over her body language as I was listening to the part where she was talking about the bracelets but saw nothing. But when I saw her hands react to them being friends, I saw her clench her necklace, as I say "GOTCHA!"

The woman looked at me with shock as I say "You may not know it…but you seem to grab at your necklace when you mentioned them being friends…more than how you mentioned their bracelet…so, I take it you were upset with them being friends?"

The woman gave a slight growl, making me and the others step back as Maya says "OK, I think she's a bit of a mad dog ready to bite…"

The woman took some breaths as she says " sorry…sorry…you see, I tend to get a bit twitchy when I get nervous. And also a bit agitated."

'…Crap…there goes the contradiction in her body language…' I thought, not liking this one bit as I saw miss Fey looking over some papers and caught something.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked as I looked to what she was looking at...the clutter?

"What about it?" asked Athena, looking as well as Miss Fey pointed at a crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Did anyone look at that paper?" Miss Fey asked, as Klavier nods.

"Hmm…no, not yet. We just thought it was clutter." Klavier explained. "Is this really important?"

"Hmm…" Mr. Wright rubbed his chin as he looked at us, as I nod with Athena and Miss Fey. "Yes Mr. Gavin, we believe it's really important."

I could swear I saw him roll his eyes as he put on a pair of gloves and got out the piece of paper and began to smooth it out…before looking surprised at what he saw. He then showed it to the court…

One appeared to be a profile on Miss Dustin with a military symbol on it, and the other…looked like divorce papers? "What the?" I asked, surprised.

"Hmm…looks like you two were having some relationship troubles, eh Fräulein?" Klavier asked, chuckling a bit as I could swear she looked like she was about to kill him right there.

"…Yes, well, we had some disagreements over the years. Those papers are for when we plan on having a divorce, that's all…but the weirder thing is that woman. I mean, how did he meet her?"

Mr. Wright was looking over the papers…and grew wide-eyed as he says, "Wait…what's that symbol?" He asked, pointing to the symbol on the top of the profile. It was a white and gray diamond with red and blue waves on the sides.

"…Hmm…good question. It looks like a military symbol, but not sure what military it's for." Klavier said, as he gave the paper to a bailiff. "Mind having this looked at and see if it's authentic?"

"TENZE!" said a voice as everyone looked in shock as Miss Dustins walked up, looking up with a…strangely calm look, a lot more serious as she placed down the duster she always held and stood straight.

"…Miss Dustins?" the Judge asked, surprised.

"…It is Sergeant Marie Joan Dustins, actually. I am a veteran of La Royale, the French Navy. The Force d'Action Navale."

"…Wait…YOU WERE A SOLDIER?" Mr. Wright asked with shock, as my jaw dropped as Athena's face went full on freak out.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" I asked, though I bet I was sounding more annoyed than how I actually felt as she looked at us with a guilty look.

"…I didn't want to talk about it…it was a painful memory…but the only light in that was when I met Wally." She said, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "He had also told me of…some more confidential information between the two of us."

"…Mind testifying about that more? The confidential information that is?" the Judge asked, now curious. She sighed as she looked up, sadness in her eyes.

Witness Testimony: What we talked about

"_After I was hired, we began to talk more with Wally about some things he was uncomfortable to talk to with another non-soldier. It involved his wife, but it seemed it was something that greatly upset him so I didn't press him too much about it. But I gave him a gift to cheer him up. But we didn't continue our relationship we had in France. It's in the past now, and I have moved on since then_." She testified, as the Judge nods.

"So…you and Mr. Shaw had private conversations since you were hired?" the Judge asked, curious. Miss Dustins nod as Klavier rubbed his chin as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking at him with a stern look as he looked up.

"Hmm…I'm curious if that broken plate we found was her gift…I'm thinking we could send that in to see if we can find anything." Said Klavier. "It's still in the works since it was hard to fix that broken piece of china."

"OK…until then, a cross-examination." The judge said as I nod as I looked her over and rubbed my chin as I listened to her testimony again.

When she mentioned the gift, I said "HOLD IT! What was the gift?"

"…It was the naval model. I gave it to him yesterday. I put it up on the shelf for him. He had to help me though, because it was quite heavy. Yeah…ironic I can use a military issue rifle and yet a toy boat is too heavy for me." She had a hint of amusement in her tone.

"So…you placed it on the top shelf? Why?" I asked, curious.

"It was the only shelf big enough for it. All the other shelves had other stuff in it." Marie explained, as I nod as I continued to look through her testimony but didn't find any form of contradictions, and her body language didn't seem to betray anything.

"Hmm…" I looked over the Court record and saw the paper, as I saw something on it. "Wait…OBJECTION!"

"What is it?" asked the Judge, surprised.

"It involves them talking about the husband's wife…did it have anything to do with this?" I asked as I showed the divorce papers.

"Why…yes, it did. He said that his wife wasn't always to deal with and he is worried about their son when she has one of her…moods…" she said, her tone lightening a bit as if knowing full well what that meant.

"Hmm…?" I asked as I watched her over again, as I finally noticed something near the end of her testimony. I listened more carefully as I focused.

"…_**But we didn't continue our relationship**_." I then saw her stroking her bracelet at that, as if a memory was forming.

"GOTCHA!" I said as she looked at me with shock. "Are you 100% sure you were done with? Because I think this piece of evidence contradicts that…" I looked through and found what I was looking through:

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as I revealed…the bracelet. "I was looking it over and I found out something interesting…there was an engraving on the bottom of it. It looked like it was added on after it was given and done by hand: It says 'Ma amour Marie'. Athena? You know what that means?"

"I think it means…'My Love, Marie.'…Wait, so he DID have feelings for her still?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. And with the fact she mentioned the divorce papers and the wife's mood swings…you two were in an affair, weren't you?" I asked, as she looked surprised before she yelled out, as I knew I got her.

"…" Miss Dustins sighed as she says, "…Yes, Wally and I continued our relationship…even as he was with his wife…she was very…abusive as you would say."

'An Abusive wife, huh? Well, that's a new one.' I thought with a frown. I then asked, "So…you are sticking to you not being involved with his death?"

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't hurt Wally, so I don't know who would." Said Miss Dustins…as something dawned on me.

"…Wait…what you just said maybe our key to finding the real culprit." I said, as Miss Fey looked at me.

"…Wait, you found it out?" Miss Fey asked as I nod.

"And I'm sure Mr. Wright knows who it is as well…" I said as I looked up and pointed. "The Defense will like to indict…Angela Shaw!"

The crowd went wild at this, as a voice yells "OBJECTION!" as everyone looked and saw Angela was there, looking livid.

'…Uh Oh…she looks REALLY mad…' I thought, as I swear I was sweating bullets.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I KILL MY OWN HUSBAND, HUH? JUST BECAUSE HE WAS WITH SOME FRENCH FLOOZY BEHIND MY BACK?" she yelled, as I could swear everyone was looking terrified, but I couldn't tell.

"OK, a LOT of anger…overcoming all other emotions…" said Athena with a nervous tone.

"…Wait, you knew?" I asked, though I wished I hadn't when she reacted.

"OF COURSE I KNEW! IT WAS OBVIOUS! I EVEN TALKED TO HIM ABOUT IT!" She yelled as her eyes went pitch white with rage as I saw Miss Fey was hiding behind Mr. Wright, as he stood his ground, looking like he wasn't even fazed.

'…OK, I wish sometimes I was cool enough to not even flinch at this sort of outburst…' I thought as I saw him tapping his chin.

"…When did you talk to him last?" He asked coolly, showing he was keeping his cool about this.

"YESTERDAY, WHY?" she yelled, sounding angry as the bailiff arrived and gave the results to him.

"Hmm…looks like we got the results from the china…well, that's interesting…according to this, the fingerprints on this belonged to Mrs. Angela Shaw…so that means she was at the scene of the crime." Said Klavier, as the woman went wide-eyed at this.

"Hmm…looks like you have some evidence against you, Mrs. Shaw…and you even have a motive now." Mr. Wright said as he then points to her. "Now reveal what REALLY happened!"

"Tell us all you got!" Athena spoke next, pointing next as I stood my ground next.

"And reveal the Truth!" I yell as well as I saw Mrs. Shaw grip necklace with rage as she sent out a skyward scream of primal rage.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A few of the lights broke at the volume of her scream as she slammed her hands down, panting with anger clear in her eyes.

"…It wasn't supposed to be like this…" she began as if images of that day played out in her mind, as I watched her carefully. "…I was supposed to have a great husband, a great house…but then she showed up…and ruined it! She came in, all sweet and French and whatever, and everyone just fell in love with her! It was even worse when he brought up the divorce papers…he was wanting a divorce because of my temper…I told him off about the affair."

"We…we got into a fight…I ended up pushing him into the shelf and he was hit in the head by that stupid boat…and then he passed out, bleeding." She continued. "I didn't have time to hide the scene when I saw that our son was done with school…I just left the papers there, and ran out to get him…I called the police from there…"

"And you put this all on Miss Dustins…to get back at her?" Mr. Wright asked as she just nods.

"She ruined everything…she deserved it…" she grunted as I shook my head.

"No Mrs. Shaw…it's not her fault…and I'm sure you didn't mean to kill you husband." I said calmly as the bailiff came up and handcuffed her, leading her away.

"Hmm…with that out-of-the-way, will Miss Marie Dustins come up?" The Judge asked as she came up. "Jury, what do you say to this?"

The Jury all looked over the notes and an image of Miss Dustins appeared all over the court as they all put in their votes, as the Judge looked it over and nods.

"It us Unanimous…the court finds the defendant, Miss Marie Dustins…" He then banged his gavel, as he smiled "Not guilty."

Confetti came down as everyone clapped, as Miss Dustins smiled at this scene, as did Mr. Wright, Athena, Miss Fey and Klavier as I had a grin on my face. The Judge then banged his gavel again as he says, "This court is dismissed."

January 12th, 15:27. Courtroom No. 7 Defendant Lobby

(Phoenix's Point of view)

"Alright! Nice job you guys!" Trucy said as she ran up to us and gave us each a hug, as I just chuckled at her energy.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked, as I saw Maya give me an eye roll.

"Oh please Nick, I knew you were scared when she started scream." I just gained a smirk at that, as I looked at her.

"Oh? So I was imagining the 5'5 woman with the purple suit hiding behind me?" I asked her as her cheeks puffed up, though I chuckled at the embarrassed blush she gained.

I looked over at miss Dustins as I say, "Congratulations, Miss Dustins. You're a free woman." She just nods as I asked "You alright?"

"…I am worried about Conrad…he's Wally's son, and now that his father is dead and his mother is now arrested…he is now an orphan…" She sighed at this as I looked at Trucy.

'…OK I know someone who can relate to that…' I sighed as she then gained a determined look.

"I think I shall take him in. Raise him like any good guardian would do." Miss Dustins said as I nod.

"That sounds good. You may want to talk to the Judge about getting the legal paperwork for that." I said as she nods and went off to do that. I looked at the others as I ask "Come on, let's head to the office." They all nod as we headed off to catch the next bus to our part of town.

Well…that was a tough case, but I knew we could win in the end. And with Maya on our side, we'll be unstoppable like the two of us were like in the past. I had a smile on my face at the memories we shared together as I followed after them.

But who knows what kind of event will happen in our future…but with Maya, Apollo, Trucy and Athena at my side, there's nothing we can't do.

End of Battlefield Turnabout

So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll do some extra work on the next one, since that one will be a bit longer than this one, since it has actual investigations, detention center and talks with witnesses. Please keep an eye out for this and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Turnabout Infighting Part 1

OK, here's the first part of the newest Turnabout. Enjoy.

Turnabout Infightning Part 1

At a stage, a crowd of people was watching the stage in excitement as a figure appeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls…making his Global Studios Debut is-"

"I can make my own entrances, thanks." Said the figure as he jumped down, unsheathing a curved blade as he slashed through a few dummies on his way down. Landing was a figure with silverish skin, black hair tied in a topknot, gray and orange armor and a katana in hand.

"The name is Iron Ronin, folks! I'm the newest hero of Neo Olde Tokyo, taking the helm from my father, the Steel Samurai!" He said as the crowd cheered. "Better stick around, folks! The show is going to start soon!"

Little did they know, in an old part of the studio, where Studio 2 was, laid a man in a blood pool as a figure stood over the now dead body, looking down at him with a small frown. "I apologize, sensei…but you left me no choice." He then walked out at this, leaving behind the body.

_January 29__th__, 15:03 Global Studios._

(Phoenix's Point of view)

'Wow, never thought I'd be here again.' I thought as I walked through a crowd of people with Maya, Trucy, Apollo and Athena in tow. We were going to the Global Studios, one sites of a murder in one of my earlier cases.

"Hey Nick, look! It's Mr. Monkey." Maya said with clear excitement in her tone as I watch with amusement as she ran over and stood next to it.

"Daddy! Take a picture of me and Maya next to the statue." Trucy said, throwing a camera towards me as I quickly caught it before it fell onto the ground as she stood by Maya. I just chuckled at this sight as I got the camera up.

"Alright, alright. Calm down you two." I took a few snapshots of the two before getting them over. 'I swear Maya acts like more like her older sister than my assistant…if they were both kids.'

"So, why are we here again?" Apollo asked as he motioned to all of the children around us. "I mean, what's the big deal?"

"Are you living under a rock or something, Polly?!" Maya sounded like he just asked the dumbest question on earth…which with her, I think he might have. "We're here to see the new show! Duh."

"…What show?" Athena asked, looking confused as Trucy got out a flyer from her pocket and handed it over to them as I caught a peek. On it was some sort of teenage Steel Samurai with a sort of glowy sword.

"…who's this?" Apollo asked, as I got a good look and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the hero in question.

"It's the new spin-off of Steel Samurai! It's a direct sequel to the original series. It's The Iron Ronin: The Protector of Neo Olde Tokyo. He's the son of Steel Samurai and Pink Princess." Maya said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever…again, with her, it was likely the case.

"Oh yeah…I remembered seeing that show…wait, you gave Mr. Wright those videos from when he got hit by that car?" Apollo looked at the two of us, a suspicious look on his face.

"Of course I did. If anything was gonna help him heal after that accident, it would be some good ol'fashion Steel Samurai Action!" Maya said with a huge grin on her face.

"…IT was just a broken ankle, Maya. I think it helped Vera more than it did me." I said with a chuckle as she joined in with her own. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

"Come on, Nick! We gotta get a good seat if before it gets crowded." The others followed us as we made it to some decent seats near the middle of the large stage. I looked around and I was actually impressed: it looked like the backdrop from that old stage show Larry was a part of when he played the Steel Samurai.

The lights dimmed as we all looked up as two familiar figures came down first. An ever-present figure in my office: The Steel Samurai with his silverish body and red and white robe, next to a woman dressed in an all pink and red armor with a rapier.

I looked at Maya and Trucy, who were both grinning, while I looked around the stage area to see if I could catch a glimpse of this hero everyone got excited about. But then…

"AAHH!" Everyone, including me, turned when we saw a guy in black suddenly grab Athena and jumped away with her. "Let me go!" I heard her scream as he came up onto some podium.

"So Samurai, you attack me again, and I drop the girl." The man said with a laugh, as I could tell the Samurai and Princess weren't happy about this.

"How about a new plan?" I heard someone say as, out of nowhere, a guy wearing the costume from the poster came out and tackled the man before grabbing Athena. "You shut up and buzz off." HE then picked Athena up and jumped down and returned her to solid ground.

"…Whoa, thanks." The kid just nods before going back to the stage where, to my surprise, a familiarly purple clad villain appeared.

"The Evil Magistrate?" I heard Maya ask, as I just nod in confirmation. On the stage was the Evil Magistrate, the villain from the original show.

"So, you're back, eh?" Ronin asked as he got his sword out. "What? Did the underworld get sick of you or something? Cause I know we are."

"Oh my boy…don't you know?" Magistrate asked as he snapped his fingers, as pods suddenly form over the two heroes from the original show.

"Mom! Dad!" Ronin yelled as he ran over, but suddenly the pods went under the stage. "What did you do with them?"

"Come after me and find out…" Magistrate suddenly turned into smoke as he vanished, with Ronin chasing after him.

"Want to find out what happened?" the voice in the intercom asked as I looked up, now more confused then ever. "Then you better be ready to watch the first episode of 'Iron Ronin: Hero of Neo Olde Tokyo' this Saturday at 8-7 Central."

The lights turned off as people began to leave quickly as Maya looked more surprised than excited. "…OK, this is weird." Maya said with a tone that I could tell was her stupefied…which was a rarity for her.

"Let me guess? A seasoned fan isn't used to this sort of thing?" I asked as we made our way out towards the studios.

"What I mean is that they brought back an old bad guy to fight the new hero. And the pilot episode is about him saving his parents. I'm just surprised they went with that route. Who wrote that episode idea?" Maya sounded like she was trying to figure it out…as I accidently bumped into someone.

"Whoops, sorry-wait…" I looked at the person I bumped into. IT was a young woman, looking around Maya's age, with neck-length brown hair, a pair of glasses over her eyes and a black vest over what looked like a stripped shirt and black jeans. But her face looked really familiar…

"Penny Nichols?!" Maya said with a smile as the two girls hugged. "Ah man, I missed you. How are you?"

"I'm good Maya, Mr. Wright. Wow, it's really good to see you two again." Penny said with a huge grin. Before any one asks, Penny here was one of the witnesses to a client we had here at Global Studios. Though that is a long story…

"So what have you been doing these days, Miss Nichols?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation…as I was sure Apollo, Athena and Trucy were just standing around confused.

"Guess who's the head writer of Iron Ronin." She said with a huge grin as Maya's eyes seemed to turn star-struck.

"NO WAY! You're working on the show!?" she asked as she looked excited. "Did you write the pilot episode? Where did you get the idea?"

Penny just smiled as she adjusted her glasses. "I got it from Episode 214 of the original Steel Samurai show, where-"

"One of the Evil Magistrate's henchmen capture parts of Neo Olde Tokyo and the steel Samurai has to fight him and save the hostages? I get where you're coming from now. Wow…that is really cool. So, who's the Iron Ronin? Wait…is Mr. Powers still the Steel Samurai?"

"Yep. Couldn't have this show without him, after all. Heck, the Iron Ronin himself said he wouldn't join in if he weren't going to be. Heck, we got the original Pink Princess to reprise the role as well." Penny said as she led us to the dressing room when we heard a yell from Studio Two.

"What was that?" Trucy asked me, looking scared as I frowned.

"No idea, come on!" Apollo said as he lead the way as we saw security run up and catch two people fightning: A guy with blood on his hands against…the Iron Ronin? Wait, what?!

"You killed him, why?!" The Ronin asked, throwing the man against the old studio van, and I couldn't tell from the mask…but I could tell he was angry.

"No wait! I didn't do it! I swear!" The man he was fighting sounded panicked, even scared of the person who couldn't be less than a foot shorter than him.

"Liar!" He yelled as he threw him onto the ground, looking like he was gonna pummel him into next week until the security held him back as the other officers handcuffed him.

"Really! I didn't kill Master Lee, I didn't!" He said as he was lead away.

"Boss…I think that guy is telling the truth…" Athena told me as I nod, a frown forming. "His heart is crying out that he is innocent."

"Come on, we gotta get to the bottom of this." I followed after the security group as the man looked at me.

"Wait, you're that Phoniex Wright guy…ah thank god…listen, you gotta believe me, I didn't do this!" He told me as I nod.

"I believe you. Just go with these people to the detention center. I'm sure the police will arrive soon." I reassured him as he nods and went with them as I saw the police arrive.

"Heh, Mr. Wright…haven't seen you in a LONG time…" I turned to see the Ronin glaring at me, as he just sighed a bit. "Whatever. I know what I saw, and you ain't gonna let him go free." He unsheathed his sword as he pointed it right at me. "I'll make sure of that…in court. Hope you got you're A-Game, Mr. Lawyer. You're gonna need it." He walked off at this.

"…OK, that was weird…who was that?" Apollo asked me while I just sighed a bit.

"I got no idea…come on. Lets see what's going on before the detective arrives…or at least get an idea." I lead the group towards the building as I look through the hole of what used to be Studio Two…but only saw it was pitch-black and there was a body of a middle-aged man wearing a white kimono with his neck sliced open.

"…Oh god…" Maya gasped, as Trucy looked unnerved, my eyes narrowing.

"Well…this case just got…interesting from the start…come on, lets head back to the office. We need to prepare ourselves before we come back." I lead my team back to my car, hopeful to get answers…and also find out what's going on. "And we'll also need to make a stop to the Detention center after they're done with the man they apprehended."

A second man was murdered here at Global Studios…not sure why or how, but I know this: The man they took away didn't do the murder. I can feel it…I just need to make sure I can prove it. IT won't be easy, but when has this job EVER been easy?

End of Part 1

Yeah…sorry if I didn't get to the full investigations part of this, but this is my plans for this story. Part one of each of the Turnabouts is meant to put a basis on the case. Meaning the murder and things that happen before we start the investigations. Don't worry, there is more on the way when I can get my thoughts together since I'm having to do finals. So please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	4. Turnabout Infighting Part 2

Time to continue this adventure, shall we? Enjoy this next part in this case. (And with all of my Fanfics, I don't own anything except some OCs)

Turnabout Infighting Part 2

_January 30__th__, 12:45. Wright Anything Agency._

(Phoenix's Point of View)

"OK team, we need to set this up." I told my team as we sat in the main room of our office, as I looked at each of them. "Athena, Apollo, I want you two to try to search for anything after the detective comes. I'll go to the Detention center with Maya and Trucy to find out more about our client."

Apollo crossed his arms, and I could tell by his grim expression he was deep in thought, and something told me that Maya could tell as well. "Polly, you alright?" Maya asked, though I tried to keep myself from snickering from her using Trucy's nickname for her half-brother.

"I'm just confused about the guy in the costume. Iron Ronin, wasn't it?" Apollo asked as we all nod. "It seems he knew you, Mr. Wright. How come?"

"Maybe Mr. Powers told him about me? He is in the show as well, so I am sure he knows about the case we had with him a few years ago." I said with a shrug while Athena looked at me with confusion.

"Wait, you defended a celebrity?" I sighed at that question, since it was kind of insulting that she wouldn't think that I could get a celebrity.

'Do I seem that boring? Heck, I've defended TWO actors…the other one, I'm not exactly happy about.' I thought, a scowl forming at the memory of Matt Engarde and what he did to Maya all those years ago. 'I hope that Iron Ronin isn't as bad as he was…'

"Listen, we better head out. Come on, Trucy." Maya said as she grabbed her purse from the table as Trucy nods as I got my briefcase and my note pad so I can jot down notes later.

"OK, you two better head out as well. I want you to send me pictures from the crime scene. You guys got cameras on your phones?" I asked, as Apollo and Athena both got out their Smart phones, which the courts gave all Lawyers to help with the court record so we can keep things more organized.

"Yep." Apollo told me as Athena gave me a nod, with me returning the nod.

"Alright Team Wright, let's do this!" Maya said with clear excitement in her tone, as Trucy grinned as well.

"Yeah! Go Team Wright!" I just chuckled at their behavior as we went to my car as Apollo went over to his own red motorcycle.

"I take it that's Klavier's old motorcycle?" I asked him as Apollo just scowled.

"Don't remind me…he gave it to me for my birthday. But it works, I guess…I had to repaint it though. I don't want that goofball's old band logo on it." Apollo said, as if that was the worst thing on earth.

'Seriously, is this what he's worrying about? I'm just surprised he can drive that thing…how can a motorized bike even COUNT as a vehicle?' I thought as I went into the driver's seat.

"Make sure to put your seatbelts on, girls." I told Maya and Trucy as I did just that, Maya just giving me an eye roll from the passenger seat.

"Yes, Dad." Maya said with a joking tone as Trucy gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Maya's dad to, Daddy?" Trucy asked, as I looked at her with shock.

'…I really hope she was just joking around…' I thought as I saw the two girls burst out laughing…at what I would only guess was my expression. 'And I walked right into that one…'

"You walked into that one, Nick." Maya laughed as I just rolled my eyes as I started the car and headed towards the Detention Center, Apollo going the opposite direction with Athena holding onto him for dear life.

"You two kids play nice now!" Trucy yelled out from her seat, as I just chuckled as I could only imagine the look on their faces at that. I continued down the road, not sure of what to expect.

_January 30__th__, 13:23. Global Studios_

(Athena's point of view)

'Ugh…am I ever so glad to be on sweet, sweet ground…' I was groaning as I was throwing up into a nearby trashcan. "Ugh…Apollo, you need to invest in a side car for that stupid motorcycle. At least then I can make sure I don't end up car sick."

"How do you get carsick on a motorcycle?" Apollo asked me, and I just gave him a glare.

"Don't get technical, please." I groaned as I took a tissue from my bag and wiped my lips, before heading towards the scene of the crime, but we were stopped by a cop. Ugh, I always hate it when they do that.

"Sorry kids, but this part of the studios are closed off until investigations are over." Said the man in front of the tape, as I just groan in annoyance.

'WHY do these idiots keep doing this to me?' I asked myself, but widget had to say 'You idiot' against my will.

"Hey!" said the cop, as I grew nervous until a woman wearing a lab coat saw us.

"Easy there, officer. They're OK to come in.," she said, walking over. I saw Apollo looking shocked as I got a good look at the girl. She had on a white lab coat over a green button up vest over a pink shirt, a pair of brown pants with a black belt, a pair of heels, pink-tinted sunglasses with white rims and a pink bag. She kind of reminds me of a scientist more than a detective. "Hello there, sorry about him, ma'am. I'm Detective Ema Skye for LA's CSI."

"Hey Detective Skye. Think you can let us in?" Apollo asked casually, which is surprising given his history with 'Bobby Fulbright'.

"No problem. Come on." Said Detective Skye as she led us inside. "Though I'll have to warn you, I'm not in charge of this crime scene. My sister is."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Apollo looked surprised to learn this, as she smiled.

"Yep, Lana Skye. She was head prosecutor back in the old days. She wanted my help on this case, since I got skills in forensics. A few years ago, after some…events…she was arrested, but was allowed to be a detective again thanks to Mr. Edgeworth. As long as she's working with me that is." Detective Skye explained to us, as I just nod.

'So she's a babysitter for her big sister? Wonder why she was arrested…' I thought as we headed in side, the police being very thorough with the investigating of evidence, making sure to set things up.

"Alright, make sure no stone goes unturned. If it looks suspicious, let me know." A woman's voice said as a young woman, a little older than Mr. Wright, was surveying everything. She had long brown hair, green eyes, a military-styled jacket with a few medals on it, a pair of gloves, a red scarf around her neck and a brown skirt and black shoes.

"Detective Lana Skye, I presume?" I asked as I walked over to her, with her turning to us.

"Yes? And you two are?" She asked, looking at us with an eerily calm tone, making me really nervous…though something was with her tone that caught my attention.

"Uh…Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes, we're…friends of Phoenix Wright. His students, actually." Apollo said, and I can tell from his tone that he was nervous before I saw her stoic face break into a playful smirk.

"Calm down you two, if you're with Mr. Wright, you're OK. And you're lucky that, unlike the Prosecutors I used to be in charge of, your opponent is more generous than most. If it's not evidence he wishes to see personally, he says he wants the Defense to see it." Lana explained, as I raised an eyebrow.

"That's oddly…generous." Apollo said, not sounding convinced as I just sighed a bit.

"Listen, Detectives, can you show us what you were told?" I asked as Lana nods and led us into the building where the murder took place.

"Ironically enough, this is the third death in this building. A few years ago, there was a manslaughter in Global Studios for a man named Manuel, which later lead to the death of popular actor Jack Hammer, also a manslaughter disguised as a murder." Lana explained as I looked at her with surprise.

"Jack Hammer…that was the third case Mr. Wright had as a lawyer and his first official case with Miss Fey." I realized as Lana just nods. "So…what makes this different?"

"This one is full-on murder. The murder weapon is a blade of some kind, so we sent weapons back to the lab for trace. Ema already checked them all for blood…none. So we're either dealing with a man with good cleaning skills, or…"

"Or the killer hid the murder weapon." Ema finished as she sighed. "And other than that, there was obviously a struggle here, so our victim went down fighting for his life."

"We got a name?" I asked, as she nods and got out a file.

"Yeah, his name is Judan Lee, a former actor himself. He used to be a stunt man as well before an injury on set caused him to go on a limp." Ema said as we walked into the building, and I was shocked at the sight of the room.

The entire room was a single roomed trailer with a few posters on the wall, some of them stained with the blood from the crime, with a knocked over table and a few weapons hung up on a wall, and chairs and other things knocked over and even some broken items.

"Dang…this place looks like the aftermath of a battle scen-" I stop mid-step when I heard the sound of squishing liquid hit my shoe.

"HEY! Don't tamper with the crime scene!" Ema yelled out at me as I quickly jump away, shocked as I looked down and saw a large puddle of blood on the wooden floor, and well…I freaked out.

"I am so, SO sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" I said, trying to find a way to apologize as Lana just sighs.

"It's alright, it was an accident. You didn't see the blood pool. I almost made the same mistake." Lana reassured me, as I nod a bit.

'Ugh…stepping in a puddle of mud. I'm gonna need to clean my shoes or give them to the cops for evidence…not sure which I'd prefer.' I looked around the room, moving past the white tape that was used to mark the body.

"So…what do you know about the cause of death?" Apollo asked, as if it was just about asking about the weather…I swear he's getting TOO casual about this.

"A blade to the neck, cut through it. We don't know what kind of weapon did it because the muder weapon is missing. We believe it to be a sword of some kind." Ema explained. "I'm thinking that we can get more information once we find the murder weapon."

"OK. What about you main suspect? What do you know about him?" I asked, looking at the two.

"That we can tell you." Lana said as she got out her own smart phone and showed us the suspect's profile on it. "His name is Ken Doe. He's a martial artist and stunt man here at the studio. He's usually the guy you see dressing up as monsters, along with three of his friends and co-workers. One of them gave us the names of our vic and suspect."

"Where is he?" Apollo asked as I turned and I went wide-eyed as I saw a really gorgeous man walk up to us.

"Detectives, do you need any more questions?" He asked as I got a better look at him, and I could swear my face was redder than my hair. He was at least Apollo's age with dark brown hair with bangs that reach down to his eyebrows, dark green eyes, a simple white t-shirt under a black jacket that he put out really well and a pair of cut jeans. Of course, I wasn't checking him out or anything like that…

"It's OK, Jean. Go back to your trailer." Lana said as he nods and leaves.

"…Who was that?" I asked, as I could tell Widget was bright pink so I quickly hid it, as Ema just giggled.

"That's Jean Guarde, he's a co-worker for the people on the new Samurai Show. Never got the point of it, honestly." Lana said with a shrug as Ema rolled her eyes.

'Looks like someone is a fan' I thought, noticing the eye roll as I nod. "OK. I need names and I also need pictures of any evidence you found here."

"Understood. I sent pictures to the Prosecution Office earlier." Lana told me as I my Smart phone out as officers came up and began to put items in bags on the counter: a bandana with blood on it, clearly from the killer so I took a picture of that to send to Mr. Wright.

I looked over the other evidence from the room: A glove from a costume, a broken hook cane with a bird handle of some kind, and…I did a double take at the last piece of evidence. "What the?"

"What?" Ema asked, confused as I put on a pair of plastic gloves from my pocket and picked up the bag. Inside of the bag was a piece of paper: an autographed picture of the Samurai family.

"What was this doing here?" I asked, looking at Ema and Lana.

"To be honest, we're just as surprised. We were gonna check the handwriting when we got back to the lab." Ema explained to me as I got a good look at the autographs…especially Iron Ronin's, since I remembered him giving a message to Mr. Wright.

I set the bag down and took another picture. "Athena, you OK?" Apollo asked me but I zoned him out as I got my phone out.

"I'm gonna give a call to Mr. Wright." I said as I headed out to get a better signal, when I ran into the unlikeliest of people: The Steel Samurai himself.

"Whoa, sorry about that." Said the tall man as I look up at him with shock at the fact that…he wasn't wearing his mask so I got a good look at his face and, well…

"AHH!" I screamed loudly as I fell back in surprise as he just chuckled, as if amused. The guy had a feral appearance to him: wild-looking hair, a lot of stubble on his face and he was built like a tank and stood well over me.

"Sorry if I scared you ma'am. I'm Will Powers." The tall man said, as I did a double take.

"From the Evil Magistrate and the Matt Engarde case?" I asked, surprised as he nods. "I am SO sorry for screaming, Mr. Powers. I never saw a picture of you, so I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright. I tend to scare people when they first see me. Heck, Miss Fey thought I was a killer because of how I look." He said with a chuckle as Apollo came up, and I gained a smirk.

"Well, don't feel bad about that. Mr. Justice here made the same mistake with a case we worked on together with a man named Damian Tenma." I explained as he chuckled.

"Ironically enough, we had an episode where the Amazing Nine-Tails would come in as an ally. Good thing this wasn't next week…of course, Judan was a great guy…man, I hate to tell his wife about this, ya know?" He started to choke up and I got a tissue out of my bag.

"Here." I said as he nods and wiped his eyes. By seeing him like this, I could tell this was a really nice man, so it made sense he'd play a super hero: who else would be this nice and NOT get that role?

"Listen, I don't think Ken did this. Judan treated him as a son, and I know this: No one would have wanted to hurt Judan." Mr. Powers told me as I got up.

"How long has he been here?" I asked, curious as Mr. Powers rubbed his chin.

"Well, he's been here since the _Pink Princess_ first aired. He helped train new actors for the shows how to do martial arts. He also helped on Nickel Samurai and now for this show. He's also helped on the studio's martial arts films." Mr. Powers explained as I write down the information on a note pad.

"Thanks Mr. Powers, this will be of some help. If you have any more information, mind letting us know?" I asked, handing him a card with my phone number as he nods and takes it.

"So…you were looking into the crime scene?" a voice asked as Apollo and I turned to see the Iron Ronin, still in full costume, near by.

'OK, does this guy sleep in that thing?' I thought as I look at him. "And you are? Seriously, what's your REAL name?"

"Not telling. I want your boss to figure it out." He said, rubbing his covered nose in a slightly smug way. "Of course, as the first witness to the stand, I think he can figure me out."

"Why do you think Mr. Doe killed Mr. Lee?" I asked as he just grunts a bit, and I could tell I made him mad.

"Listen here, sister. Mr. Lee was a real-deal samurai. There was NO way a guy who wasn't trained by him couldn't take him out. And I was on stage at the time of death, and he was one of the two people missing. And the other guy missing was had a stomach-ache, so he had to leave the stage." He told me, as I secretly put on a recording to record what he said.

"Alright, thanks Mr. Ronin." I told him as he just leaves with an angry grunt, and I can tell just from his tone from before that he was angry about this whole thing.

"Sorry about him, ma'am." Mr. Powers told me as Apollo and I looked at him. "I know he's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good kid. Trust me, I should know." That gave me a raised eyebrow.

'So the two know each other personally, huh? This could be something to look into.' I thought as I got my phone back out and began to dial a number.

"Hey Mr. Wright, we got some pictures of the evidence and we know what's going on. Well, kind of." I began to explain to Mr. Wright about the evidence and the story with the Martial Arts teacher.

_January 30__th__, 14:23. Detention Center_

(Phoenix's point of view)

"Thanks for the info, Athena. We just got to the Detention Center. This evidence should help us." I told Athena, walking towards the cells with Maya and Trucy.

"_No problem, Boss. I hope we can help Mr. Doe out. I can tell he didn't do it, so I hope we can get the truth out."_ I nod with a small smile as I walked towards the cells.

"Alright, see you later, Athena." I said as I hung up as Trucy stopped us.

"What's wrong, Trucy?" I asked as she points towards the cell, with the two of us following her.

"You sure that's how the killer did it?" a voice asked as we all peeked into the room. Sitting across from a man we couldn't see was a man with an orange jumpsuit, shaggy graying red hair, dark green eyes, and wearing what looked like a lot of chains on his body.

"Indeed. Your perpetrator had to be provoked by something. Figure out what could have been what put him over the edge and find the murder weapon. After all, that is the true key to this case." Said the man with a very smooth voice, which sent a shiver down my spine.

'OK, this guy is creepy…' I thought as I led Maya and Trucy away from the door, while leading them to where we should go.

"Who was that guy?" Maya whispered to be as I just sighed.

"I have no idea, Maya…I have no idea." I told her as I lead her towards the main room.

End of Part 2

So, what do you guys think? And yes, the guy in the other cell is going to be important later on, don't worry about that. So please let me know what you mean and Read, Review and suggest away!


End file.
